


lovebites

by mouthbites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Hickeys, M/M, Marking, feat. other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouthbites/pseuds/mouthbites
Summary: jaehyun has a thing for doyoung's neck.





	

it's dark when jaehyun swings his leg over his bike and pushes off over the dorm parking lot. the air is chilly but it feels good against his skin, feels good to stretch out and let his legs work a little after a day spent mostly on his ass, reading.

it takes some twenty minutes to get to the apartment complex; a cluster of towers next to the highway. he locks up his bike and heads around to the gate. taps in the code with quick fingers, hums while waiting for the elevator.

it's yuta who opens the door, in sweats and one of his ugly soccer t-shirts.

"oh, hi," he says, not waiting before heading back inside. "he's in the kitchen."

jaehyun kicks off his shoes and hangs up his jacket, dropping his bag on the couch on his way through the small apartment. doyoung's standing at the counter with his back towards the doorway. jaehyun walks slowly over the floor, smiling. doyoung looks up from his cutting board.

"hey."

jaehyun kisses him on the cheek. "hey, hyung."

doyoung nods towards a pan on the stove. "can you start frying this? i need to cut the meat."

jaehyun nods and moves to wash his hands.

yuta comes in after a while, gets a water bottle from the fridge, makes a comment about the disgustingly domestic scene and then leaves as doyoung threatens to only set the table for two. jaehyun laughs, leaned against the counter. doyoung's stirring the pot, face smoothing back into calm concentration. he checks the taste with a spoon and then looks up towards the spice rack, eyes searching, neck craned.

doyoung has a very nice neck. it's not like it was the first thing jaehyun noticed about him, or even something he thinks about a lot, but it's a neat cherry on top of the spicy, kind of lumpy cake that is his boyfriend.

it's long and slender, curving out over his broad shoulders. the skin is thin and freakishly stretchy - a great source of amusement to tipsy friends and acquaintances ever since he embraced it as his go-to party trick. his adam's apple is big and sticks out under his chin, hard to miss, not hidden in soft flesh like jaehyun's own. the top bump of cartilage is pointy, the one beneath smaller and softer in shape, framed by the tendons running along his neck. 

"what are you looking at?"

jaehyun twitches and looks up, eyes flitting back to doyoung's face. doyoung's glancing at him with raised eyebrows and a twist at his mouth.

jaehyun shrugs innocently. "nothing."

 

 

jaehyun says goodnight to yuta and opens the door to doyoung’s room at the end of the hall. doyoung’s sitting at his desk, chin in his hand, gaze fixed on his laptop screen. jaehyun closes the door behind him and walks up behind doyoung, putting his hands on his shoulders. it’s one of his papers, as usual. doyoung scrolls slowly, scanning the text. he highlights and deletes a sentence, only to undo it again ten seconds later.

jaehyun strokes his thumbs over the back of doyoung’s neck. he just slipped on sweats and a tank-top after showering, and the skin of his arms is tinted blue in the light from the screen. jaehyun doesn’t feel very interested in work at the moment. he studies the shapes of doyoung’s shoulders, the lines where shadows start, the way his damp hair lies against the top of his spine, before bending down and pressing a kiss to his nape.

“you should do that tomorrow instead,” he says. “it’s late. and i want to cuddle.”

“mm,” doyoung hums, not moving an inch.

jaehyun smiles to himself. he rubs a little into doyoung’s muscles, looking for any tension. the right side is a bit stiff. doyoung shifts the mouse around, the movement travelling up, tangible under jaehyun’s hand. slowly his fingers slide forward, brushing over the front of doyoung’s throat, feeling the bumps of his adam’s apple.

jaehyun leans down again, placing little kisses over the side of doyoung’s neck. one hand splays down over his chest, his knuckles brushing against the low neckline of the tank. he moves to the other side, brushing his nose under doyoung’s ear, nipping at the skin with his lips. there’s barely any reaction, until-- 

jaehyun catches a bit of skin between his teeth.

doyoung shudders and turns his head.

“hi.” jaehyun grins, arm slung over his shoulder. “what’s up?”

“hm,” doyoung says. “okay.” he exists the window and shuts the computer down. when he gets up and turns around jaehyun is close, almost nose to nose, fingers circling around doyoung’s wrist. doyoung looks down, eyes half closed, feeling jaehyun’s breath on his face.

“well?” he mumbles, and jaehyun flashes a grin and lets their lips meet.

between kisses they stumble backwards, jaehyun turning them around as they reach the bed and pushing doyoung down on it, barely letting him arrange himself before climbing on top. doyoung giggles, putting his arms around jaehyun’s neck when he fits their lips together again.

even with doyoung enthusiastic and kissing back, jaehyun still finds himself drawn downwards, over his jaw, mouthing along the line of his neck. doyoung seems to go with it, combing his fingers through jaehyun’s hair and tilting his head for better access. when jaehyun adds a dash of tongue, doyoung makes a noise. he would like more of that, but despite himself jaehyun stills, and pulls back.

“hyung,” he starts, rolling to the side. doyoung looks at him, eyes questioning. “how do you feel about… hickeys?”

doyoung’s frown changes from puzzled to suspicious. “giving or getting them?” he asks.

“in this specific scenario, getting.”

truth to be told, doyoung thinks hickeys are juvenile and silly, but with how expectantly jaehyun is smiling at him, he can’t really say that.

“how do you feel about them?” he asks instead.

jaehyun shrugs, though his face horribly betrays the attempt at nonchalance.

“it’d be hot,” he says finally.

doyoung feels the beginnings of a grin split his lips. “why?”

jaehyun’s eyes shift. “what?”

doyoung rolls over to his side as well. “what about it is hot?”

“i don’t know,” jaehyun says vaguely, looking out over the room as if searching for the right words. “you have... a nice neck. you would look good in them.” he shifts a little closer and brushes the tip of his nose against doyoung’s. “and it means you’re mine.”

doyoung resists the urge to roll his eyes. “okay,” he says after a moment of consideration, moving forward to take another kiss. “if you’re into it.”

jaehyun lights up. “really?”

“sure. knock yourself out.”

jaehyun pecks him again before getting up to straddle his hips, and doyoung shifts back to his back. jaehyun moves his pillow so he can stretch his neck out easier. it’s a bit uncomfortable, but doyoung doesn’t think about that, seeing the way jaehyun is grinning down at him, eyeing his throat. he reaches out and traces his fingertips under doyoung’s jaw, down over his larynx, leaving little patches of gooseflesh in their wake.

doyoung’s a little embarrassed at how he almost breathes in hard when jaehyun finally leans down, but-- nothing happens, just jaehyun nosing around under his chin before sitting back again. he tilts doyoung’s head to the side with two fingers at his chin, then back again, studying him seriously.

“...are you planning out where to put them?”

jaehyun grins sheepishly. “well, yeah.”

doyoung snorts. “come on,” he says, hoping the sudden impatience isn’t audible in his voice. “just do it.”

jaehyun meets his eyes. a small, mischievous grin is growing on his lips. then he bends down over him.

 

 

jaehyun tip-toes across the hall from the bathroom back into doyoung’s room. morning light peeks through the curtains, but it’s mostly dark in there. he quietly stuffs his things into his backpack and pulls on his hoodie before leaning over the bed, grinning down at doyoung who is still sleeping soundly on his stomach with his face pressed into the pillow. 

“hyung,” he calls softly, putting a hand on doyoung’s naked shoulder. “hyung, i’m leaving now.”

it takes a couple of moments, then comes a muffled grunt from the pillow. doyoung slowly turns around and opens his eyes.

even in the sparse light jaehyun can see the pattern of reddish bruises on his neck and clavicles. he stifles a grin, feeling a stupid kind of pride, and turns back to doyoung’s face.

“i have to head back to my room before classes,” he says softly. doyoung blinks up at him, brows adorably furrowed. “meet me for lunch later?”

doyoung nods, already making himself comfortable again. jaehyun dips down to kiss him on the cheek, and then slips out.

 

 

come lunch time, jaehyun waits with youngho outside the usual cafeteria. it's not long before jaehyun spots a familiar couple of figures, coming towards them down the road. doyoung is followed by taeyong and ten, who seem to be terribly amused at something. doyoung, on the other hand, has a very flat expression.

"hey," jaehyun says when they approach, making youngho look up from his phone. doyoung has opted for wearing a turtleneck. the collar is pulled up as high as possible but still doesn't manage to cover a dark bruise under his ear.

"hi," doyoung says back, not really smiling.

"look," ten tells youngho, pointing a finger at doyoung. youngho does, tilting his head to the side, a grin starting to spread on his face. ten almost folds over in half with laughter, taeyong snickering along behind him.

"a turtleneck," ten wheezes. "he's such a cliché." he reaches up and hooks one finger over the edge of doyoung's collar, pulling it down to display the blotches of purpling red till doyoung swats his hand away. "it doesn't even cover them."

youngho has burst out in loud cackles along the two of them, fueled even more by doyoung's glare.

"you should wear a very big scarf. that'll draw the attention away."

"so discreet."

jaehyun pinches his lips hard to stop any chuckles from coming out.

"man, hiding your hickeys, that takes me back. high school were the days."

jaehyun realizes that youngho is looking at him, grinning in an unpleasant way.

"so," he says lazily, "had fun last night?"

ten and taeyong break out in new sniggers, and jaehyun can literally feel the attention shifting to him.

"you went all out on him, huh?" youngho continues, patting jaehyun on the shoulder. "and here i always thought you were pure organic vanilla."

jaehyun has built up quite a resistance to youngho's teasing over the years, but he still feels his cheeks starting to heat up.

doyoung rolls his eyes at all of it. "seriously, when was the last time you scored?" he asks youngho. he steps past him and takes jaehyun's hand to drag him forward into the building. the other three follow them, still snickering.

"i'm sorry," jaehyun says in a low voice, grinning as well despite himself.

doyoung doesn't spare them a glance. "just ignore them."

the teasing settles down as they sit down to eat, at least for now. when they're all finished youngho snaps his fingers, as if remembering something.

"are you guys in tomorrow, or?" he asks.

"for what?"

"come on. friday night bar crawl."

"i'm in," ten says as if it's obvious. taeyong shrugs and nods.

"how about the love birds?"

jaehyun looks at doyoung. "you wanna go?"

"i'll go if you go," doyoung says, nudging his elbow against jaehyun's.

youngho has tilted his head to the side again. "aww."

doyoung gives him another glare. "dude, get laid."

 

 

jaehyun doesn't see doyoung during friday. when he texts him in the afternoon, asking if he can come over after classes, doyoung sends back something vague about being busy, saying he'll meet up with jaehyun later with the others.

jaehyun does not pout. instead he spends his afternoon pestering sicheng in his room, repaying sicheng’s hospitality by helping him pick out the outfit most likely to help him get to second base tonight. after dinner they get dressed and join taeyong and kun on the subway towards the decided meeting spot.

the others are already waiting when they get there, youngho waving at them with his long arm. sicheng and kun walk ahead. yuta and ten are immersed in a conversation on something, and doyoung stands with his back towards jaehyun and seems to not really listen.

jaehyun's just a couple of meters away when doyoung turns around, and jaehyun almost freezes mid-step.

doyoung's jacket is open, and underneath he's wearing a thin shirt with a big, loose neckline, hanging deep below his collarbones. his bangs are styled up and away from his face. snug around the base of his neck sits a thin, black choker, from the looks of it probably borrowed from yuta or ten because jaehyun has never seen doyoung in something like that in his life. and all over his neck and upper chest, on full display, bloom the dark bruises on his pale skin.

jaehyun stands there and doesn't say anything for so long that doyoung's smile fades away. as the others start moving doyoung grabs jaehyun's elbow and nudges him in the opposite direction, out of earshot.

"i brought another shirt," he says, voice low. "i can change if you want." he looks down, suddenly seeming smaller. his usually straight back has shrunk. "i don't know," he mumbles. "i thought this was what you wanted."

"you look so fucking hot right now," jaehyun chokes out finally. doyoung looks up at him, the twist of his eyebrows smoothing out, big bunny eyes growing soft.

“really?”

jaehyun has to pull him close and kiss him, hands soft on his sore skin. when they part, doyoung is grinning again.

"hey!" calls youngho from down the street. "are you coming or what?"

jaehyun braids his fingers with doyoung's and they walk quickly to catch up.

"save it for later," youngho complains when they join in behind the group. "this is guys' night."

"he's already full, though," ten says, head turned to look at doyoung's decorated neck. "there's no space for more."

"you could squeeze in a few more," yuta says.

"there's the rest of his body," youngho points out.

"who says he's not done all over?" taeyong says. "hey, yuta. did you see him when he got out of the shower?"

yuta laughs and jaehyun hears doyoung pull in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. but when he looks at him, doyoung doesn’t seem so bothered. his head is high and his forehead smooth. he notices jaehyun’s eyes on him.

"whatever," he says quietly, so the others can't hear. "as long as you like it, i don't care what they think."

jaehyun grins. "i love it." he leans closer, whispering. "i love that everybody can see that you're mine."

doyoung doesn't hold back the eyeroll. jaehyun chuckles. doyoung squeezes his hand.


End file.
